


Shinobi Kage

by Unfairest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Depression, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kage - Freeform, Love, Ninja, OC centric, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Realistic, Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shinobi, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfairest/pseuds/Unfairest
Summary: The war has been over, it’s been peaceful and technology has pushed progress forward creating a new era. The world of Shinobi is not as it used to be, but better. This story is centered around Saya Uchiha (OC) and her team/friends. Saya is a not so thrilled Jonin, in fact she has already failed 5 teams. What is she looking for? Her past knocks her down constantly and she is desperately trying to survive everyday.(The story takes place the same day Boruto Uzumaki starts the Academy, however the story will not be centered around Boruto nor his class, they have minor appearances.)





	Shinobi Kage

**Author's Note:**

> A little about the author: I am creating this as inspiration for what has happened throughout my life. Saya Uchiha is basically my past self. How she develops throughout the story is kind of how I have developed. I hope you enjoy it, I promise it won’t disappoint!

‘What difference does it make?’ Saya asks herself every single day, it is the first thought she has when she wakes and the last before she falls into slumber. Daily she wakes up, goes to work, and comes back home to the desolation overcrowded with screams of despair. There are so many expectations of her and all are overwhelming. She believes she is not good enough so her question once again is ‘what difference does it make?’ After taking a shower, she gets dressed and brushes her teeth. Staring into a fogged mirror as she had showered in the hottest setting she can possibly go. Her skin ached and was a little swollen with a hue of red rose color. She walks downstairs to her kitchen, being welcomed by the suns' rays. She fills the coffee maker with water turns it on. She puts some toast in a toaster after buttering each slice. She stands patiently waiting for everything to finish. A beeping sound breaks the silence, a strong rich scent of roasted beans fills the room and her mouth salivates. She walks over to the counter without any will left in her body.

“Coffee…” she whispers as she pours it into a mug, and sits down at the table with three slices of toast and two sunny side up eggs. Only the hands of the clock ‘tick tock tick’ prevents the room from being soundproof. Biting into the crunchy buttered bread, chewing slowly with no desire to continue eating because of the lack of company. She places both hands on the mug and grips it, seeking warmth from an object, seeking comfort in an object. She sighs and sips her coffee. She enjoys the warmth it brings, the scent it brings, and even the bitter taste with a hint of sweetness. It doesn’t really help her wake up, but it definitely gives her a good start, as it is one of the few things she seems to enjoy in life. After she was done eating, she puts on her boots and begins to head out. It's a sunny day, a nice breeze that caressed her skin and greeted her.

            As she walks through the village, few greet her because of her aloof presence, and those that do quickly regret it and distant themselves. ‘What’s up with that weird woman?’ ‘Shh, she will hear you! Look at her crest on the back, she is an Uchiha.’ ‘Seriously? I have had it with the Uchiha, they are all the same!’ ‘I don’t care if an Uchiha helped the Hokage save us, it was an Uchiha who caused the war in the first place!’ ‘They are all so pitiful.’ ‘Disgusting, their attitude is the worst.’ Whispers begin to drift in the atmosphere. Slowly brushing their way into her ears, thoughts that should have been kept to themselves, they travel like the wind. It’s not that she does not want to socialize, she has tried that in the past; and it’s all smiles at first, but then comes a time when betrayal and manipulation is always the outcome. People take advantage and in turn Saya remotes herself from having a social life. She prefers to avoid anything and anyone that can hurt her, especially a village that seems to hate her clan. She understands that her clan has caused a lot of pain and loss for the village, however she is not at fault. Still, she lets them be, as it is better to stay quiet than to confront people. This is her resolve. Despite this hatred towards her, the ambient is very peaceful, people are happy and rightfully so. A time of peace after the Fourth Shinobi War, nations are now getting along and working together. No longer making it their goal to destroy and overtake one other. She feels out of place, she wants to fit in but somehow, she is the piece of the puzzle that no one seems to figure out where it goes. She passes by a flower shop where a blond kid with light blue eyes rushes out and bumps into her.

“Watch where you are going lady!” he yelled as he ran towards the direction of the Academy.

“Good grief! Inojin you will hear from me when you come back! Are you okay? I apologize on behalf of my son. My name is Ino Yamanaka!” Ino comes out of the shop bowing.

“No problem, Yamanaka-san.” Saya mentions as she turns to walk away, she was used to people bumping into her as if she were a ghost that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

“Wait! Beautiful, don’t you think we should give her flowers for that? As an apology that is.” Suddenly a pale man with dark hair wearing an apron with flower patterns steps out with four blue irises.

“You see, he is our son and we own this shop. Please forgive him and stop by whenever you’d like.” The man smiled at Saya as he placed the flowers in her hands. ‘What a kind family’ she thought as she took the flowers.

“Yes, of course! These are freshly cut, please take them as an apology!” Ino smiles at Saya.

“This isn’t necessary it wasn’t a big deal, however, thanks…” Saya turned around with the flowers in hands and resumed walking. A little bit of joy sparked in her heart, however, it was not enough. She is also headed in the direction of the Academy, she may arrive late, she could run, but ‘what difference does it make?’

* * *

 

“Are we seriously the last ones?!” a furious almond haired girl with beautiful brown skin and emerald green eyes paces back and forth in the classroom.

“Just sit down, no matter what someone will eventually show up.” said a boy whose hair is cerulean colored and skin is tan. His eyes match the color of the azure sea. He was lying on the bench and he was yawning constantly.

“Don’t tell me what to do! You should just stay quiet, fish bait!” she says with a smirk.

“That’s not my name!” He sits up and clenches his fists.

“I…I don’t think we should fight… we are going to be teammates so…” a quiet timid boy fidgets as he tries to break up the argument. He has peach colored skin, white pearl eyes with no pupils, and rose gold colored hair.

“Tch, well our Sensei is so lame!” the girl pipes down a little and crosses her arms.

“Bring me a bucket.” The cerulean haired boy requests, at first the girl is angry at the request, but she realizes what he is planning and snickers.

‘They all sound so annoying’ Making her way through the halls of the Academy, Saya had heard most of the conversation ever since she stepped into the Academy. ‘These kids are the supposed genin? What a joke.’ She slides the door and suddenly the room goes quiet. She noticed they had placed a bucket of water on the floor, two of them have a smug look and the other is looking at the floor embarrassed.

“Is this supposed to be a team of clowns? I didn’t realize, must be the wrong classroom.” she closes the door and waits outside for their reaction.

“WHAT DID SHE SAY?!” the boisterous girl turns all red in anger and grinds her teeth.

“What? She just left? Is she really supposed to be our Sensei?” the cerulean haired boy gets up from the bench and stands next to the girl.

“LET’S GO AFTER HER!” she slides the door open and gasps.

“Did you really think your little prank was going to work on me?” Saya looks down on them with a menacing look and blocks the entrance.

“S-Sensei we—” the timid rose gold haired boy began to speak, but she cuts him off.

“Shut it, follow me so we can get this over with.” Saya turns around and she hears their loud and obnoxious footsteps following behind. ‘They are supposed to be ninja’ she sighs and continues to lead them.

“What is up with her?” the angry almond haired girl asks.

“No idea, she seems annoying. I heard she has already failed 5 teams, now I can see why.” The blue haired boy responds.

“Seriously? She broke the Sixth’s record?” the timid boy remarks.

“She makes me feel awkward.”

“Yeah, she seems very mean and cold too.” he mentions. Suddenly Saya stops and they all bump into her.

“Uwah!” they all rub their nose and look up to her. The feel shivers down their spine as they see her gloomy eyes.

“You know I can hear you right? Stop talking and pick up the pace.” She glares at them and then turns around and continues to walk.

“…” the genin follow her silently.

* * *

 

“Here we are. What you need to do is get these bells from me and—” Saya gets cut off by the almond haired girl.

“Hey, we just walked all the way from the Academy to the training grounds without saying a single word. I mean, aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” the girl asked as she crossed her arms.

“What does it matter? It’s not like you guys are going to pass.” Saya’s expression are hard to read normally since she wears a mask. Their only clue of expression are her eyes and right now they look deadpan.

“What does that mean?!” the three asked at the same time.

“Fine. I am Saya Uchiha.” She says and a moment of silent drags on.

“And?”

“I don’t like you guys. Everything else is classified, clear?”

“You know, you are annoying Sensei.” The cerulean haired boy scratches the back of his head and looks away.

“Kai, b-be kind to…” the rose gold haired boy gets interrupted.

“Well my name’s Kaminari from the Arashi clan and I transferred from Kumogakure. I am here to prove the people in Konoha that Kumogakure is the strongest village. I will—“

“Become Hokage, yadda yadda I have heard this 5 times and you made it the 6th.” Saya cuts Kaminari immediately.

“WILL YOU LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE?! I don’t want to be Hokage, I want to become the strongest ninja in the world!” Kaminari poses with her arms at her hips and looks up to Saya with gleam in her eyes.

“Pfft” Saya’s first clear reaction shocks the three wannabe genin.

“What’s so funny Sensei?” Baffled, Kaminari asks.

“You are.” Saya immediately answers angering Kaminari.

“Grr! You are the worst Sensei ever!” Kaminari stops posing and continues to bicker at Saya.

“Anyway, my name is Kai from the Ningyo clan and I transferred from Kirigakure. I don’t really have a goal or whatever, I am just doing this because my parents are forcing me.”

“You know? Your life sucks fish bait.” Kaminari had a deadpan face as she said this.

“Stop calling me that! I have a goal now, and it is to destroy your goals in life!” Kai points at her as he yells.

“WHAT?! WHY DON’T YOU TRY IT RIGHT NOW FISH BAIT!” Kaminari yells back.

“M-my name is Haruto Hyūga and my dream is to protect Himawari Uzumaki with my life.” The entire atmosphere changed after this awkward comment. Everyone was uncomfortable and it was silent for a while.

“W-what?” Haruto asked.

“So you have anger issues, you are lazier than someone I know from the Nara clan, and you are a creepy quiet boy who is obsessed with Himawari? I didn’t need the introductions, it’s pretty obvious to me. You guys are weird.” Saya responded.

“What was that?” Kai asked.

“WHAT?! SENSEI I AM GONNA—” Kaminari was cut off by Haruto.

“You are really bitter!” Haruto blurted out immediately covering his mouth regretting it.

“The task is to grab these bells from me. There are only two, so one of you will fail. Start!” Saya had a plan, what she wanted to see was not just teamwork, but she also wanted them to notice her suffering. She wanted to call out ‘If they can save me…’ she thought, and immediately dismissed the thought away.

* * *

 

“All of you failed. Go home.” She said sighing, disappointed. ‘What was I thinking? They are only genin, they can’t possibly see my struggles. Even if I kept dropping hints, it was no use.’

“You are so messed up, you know that right?” said Kai as he tried to get up from the ground but was exhausted. He reached his left side of his leg for his water bottle, but did not find it. ‘Where did it go?’ he thought as he panted.

“N-no… I can’t believe this.” Haruto mentioned as he teared up and clenched his fists. ‘I am not worthy to protect her…’

“Are you happy now Saya? Do you like doing this? You are not worthy to be called Sensei.” Kaminari was angry and she gave Saya a hateful look. ‘What the hell is all this about?’

“If you have complaints, go to the Hokage. It will all be over soon.” Saya disappeared right after that last attempt of cry for help. ‘Every single time, these kids think they know everything and can do anything but at the end of the day… what does it matter?’ Saya thought, she was disappointed and hurt because she believed in this team. For the first time, she believed that maybe they were able to see her hurt. ‘This was the last time anyway.’ She thought as she leaped from tree to tree.

“What does that mean?! What a jerk!” Kaminari looked at her team, they were exhausted and beat. She eased up and saw that Kai was having issues breathing. She scanned the area for his water bottle and found it.

“Geez, you really are like a fish outta the sea aren’t ya?” she mocked as she grabbed the water bottle and tossed it at him.

“It’s not something I can control yet, I have been separated from the ocean for a while. Plus I used most of my chakra.” Kai began to gulp down the water.

“It’d be funny if you start flopping around like a fish.” She laughed, Kai threw his now empty water bottle at Kaminari.

“Still… don’t you think the whole thing was weird? I mean, we worked together, that’s what I thought the bell challenge was about. But her comments, her ways of moving… it was strange. It wasn’t normal.” Haruto spoke surprising Kai and Kaminari.

“…So you noticed something was off too didn’t you?” Kai said as he scratched his head.

“And that genjutsu she placed us in was really weird too…” Kaminari mentioned as Kai and Haruto nodded. They stay silent for a while, thinking of what to do next.

“Well whatever it is, we should reach to the Hokage’s office before she does.” Kaminari said as she helped Haruto get up.

“Excuse me!” someone unknown calls out to the three students.

“W-who is—” Kai sat up straight after regaining some strength back.

“Kiseki nii-san?” Haruto says confused.

“You know this dude Haruto?” Kaminari asks as she points at him with her thumb.

“Yes, he is my cousin.” Haruto mentions as his right eyebrow perks slightly wondering why he was there.

“So he too is from the Hyūga clan?” Kaminari asks.

“Duh, look at his eyes.” Kai remarks after he yawns.

“Shut up fish bait!”

“Don’t call me—” Kai gets cut off by Kiseki.

“I could not help but overhear your conversation.” Kiseki immediately prostrates himself to the ground.

“Please forgive my friend! She has gone through a lot and she may seem very cold, but she is very caring! She feels all alone in the world and shoulders a lot of weight and responsibility! She doesn’t know how to ask for help, rather she feels like she is a bother! She resorts to being rude because she knows it makes people distance themselves from her! I know it’s a lot to ask but please! Forgive her!” Kiseki still stays in a prostrated position, not lifting his head to look at them.

“W-what is going on with her?” Kai and Kaminari asked.

“Well that was very blunt and personal, I am sure she would have liked to have kept that in priv—” Haruto was scolding Kiseki, but he gets interrupted.

“She has been struggling for a while and she distances herself from people on purpose. It does not mean she doesn’t like you, she just doesn’t want to get hurt. I have been away in a mission, it is the first time I am back in the village in 4 months. I haven’t been able to speak to her, I just got here. She is my rival, therefore I vouch for her!” Kiseki looks at them with determination in his eyes, ‘her chakra feels different.’

‘She seems annoying. I heard she has already failed 5 teams, now I can see why’ thought Kai.

‘You are really bitter!’ Haruto thought and guilt began to make him uneasy.

‘You are the worst Sensei ever!’ a flashback crossed her mind and she clenched her fists.

“Sensei, can you take us to her? I have to apologize otherwise I won’t be honoring Kumogakure.” Kaminari said determined, whether Kiseki helped her or not she would find a way.

“Yes nii-san, I owe her an apology as well.” Haruto felt uneasy, ‘something is not right’

“Whatever happened, we had no right to disrespect her.” Kai said as he thought ‘what was I thinking?’

“We want to be there for her.” They all said determined.

“Thank you! Yes! Follow me!” Kiseki got up from the ground ‘this is the will of fire burning inside of them! Surely these have to be the ones that can give Saya hope!’

‘It’s not just that, last thing she said was ‘it will all be over soon’ Kaminari thought as she followed Kiseki.

‘She kept quiet a lot, she spoke very little words’ Haruto thought to himself, his heart raced.

‘She seemed tired, she was distant and her expressions where robot-like. As if she trained herself not to let others know how she is truly feeling.’ Kai thought as he leaped through the trees.

* * *

 

            The shouts were overwhelming her ‘I can’t take this anymore’ she thought. ‘It all needs to stop, what does it matter? Every single day is the same, this loneliness and this constant voice. It makes me weak.’ Once she ignored the voices in her head, she discarded them as soon as she thought them. However, lately they have been increasing. Not just in quantity, but in volume, every single day they got louder and louder. They don’t let her sleep, they don’t let her think, they don’t allow her any time for bettering herself. They are there, constantly knocking at her door. The knocks started with fists, but now they have escalated to beating the door with bats and other heavy equipment. It breaks down her walls, it takes her and beats her up constantly. At the end of the day she is bloodied on the ground by her constant beating. Her vocals are damaged from screaming, dry lips from thirst, she was thirsty for help. Eyes blurry from blood covering her entire body and oozing. Inflicting pain onto herself to stop the voices, she was desperate to silence them, so desperate she had cuts and bruises all over her body. Numbness because all the nerve endings are damaged from this mental abuse. Her breathing was labored and her chest was rising paradoxically, her broken ribs from crashing against the walls. It hurt to even sigh.

‘Do it, no one will care’ says the voice.

‘Does it even matter?’

‘Not like anyone will miss you’

‘Who do you think you are?’

‘Stupid Uchiha’

‘Disgrace’

‘You are weird’

‘Pathetic’

‘Dishonor’

‘Failure’

‘Stupid’

‘Disgusting’

‘Pitiful’

‘I heard she has already failed 5 teams, now I can see why.’

‘You are the worst Sensei ever!’

‘You are really bitter!’

‘Worst Sensei’

‘Are you happy now?’

‘Annoying’

‘Messed up’

“SHUT UP!! I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! SHUT UP!” she yells and cries, certain that no one will hear her agony.

‘You don’t even matter.’

‘Do it’

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!” She falls on her knees, drowning in these thoughts. So deep that she doesn’t have the will to swim anymore, so dark that she can’t see the light above her. She feels helpless, worthless, she feels alone.

“AHHHHHH!!!” She punches the floor in frustration and hears something clank onto the ground. She looks to her side and sees a kunai peeking out from her pouch. Calling out to her, begging to be taken.

‘Grab it’ the voice says but she hesitates, however she somehow finds comfort in that kunai. The one thing that she believes can save her, is the thing that will kill her. She grabs the kunai desperately and she grips it with both hands. Trembling, she holds it up to her neck. Suddenly, a loud tumbling startles her and she activates her Sharingan by instinct. She looks up to see her door knocked down and four figures standing there.

“SAYA!” Kiseki yells and puts a hand out to stop the genin.

“S-Sensei!” the genin step forward, but feel helpless. The only thing standing between them and Sensei is Kiseki’s hand. They all stare in horror, never had they ever encountered something like this.

“It’s all over now, you don’t have to worry about me anymore.” She says as she closes her eyes and begins to drive the kunai towards her neck. Suddenly she feels a gust of wind, she hears a movement so fast it almost didn’t register.

“Ngh!” A gushing sound makes her open her eyes. She doesn’t feel pain, she only feels guilt and remorse. Her eyes widen.

“W-what?! Kiseki you—” Kiseki’s arm is in front of her with the kunai embed into his arm. She turns her head and sees Kiseki smiling, he embraces her as if securing her from any other harm.

“You can’t, you can’t die on me.” He whispers and immediately she hears footsteps rushing towards her. Young children’s cries fill the once empty lonely silent room. Cries of people she just met today. Cries of children that didn’t like her, the ones she made angry on purpose so that they hate her.

“Sensei! I am sorry! You are not the worst!” Kaminari yells as she grips Saya, hugging her from the front.

“And you aren’t annoying!” Kai blurts out, he is trying to control his tears but they slip down the cheeks uncontrollably. He hugs her from the left side, burying his head on her shoulder.

“I wasn’t right on calling you bitter! I am sorry!” Haruto repeats over and over as he tightens his hold on her right side.

“Please Sensei! Don’t do this!” They all say at the same time.

“You guys…” Saya is speechless. For the first time, she is speechless and not on purpose. She begins to cry, not just tears, but her whole soul is crying. Her voice comes out as broken, but in reality she is saved.

“See? we want you to live.” Kiseki says as he places his forehead on the back of her neck as tears slip from his eyes, caressing his cheeks.

“…passed…” Saya mumbles and the genin suddenly stop crying in order to hear her, they look up at her with trails of tears on their cheeks.

“Huh?” the genin say in unison.

“You all… passed… you are now genin.” Saya smiles while her tears cascade from her eyes onto her now damp mask. The genin smile and hug her tight as if to never let go of such a wonderful person. A misunderstood person who just needed warmth, real comfort and not from a hot cup of coffee. ‘Maybe there is hope in life’ Saya thought to herself as she smiled, a genuine smile that she had lost long ago.

* * *

 

 

Tumblr: [Shinobi Kage](https://shinobikage.tumblr.com/) (this is the blog for the story, you will see more information on the characters and you will even be able to see them hand drawn by me!)

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued, please leave a review and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
